Festival
by Fading-Rain
Summary: Team 7 help out Iruka with the village festival. Sasuke takes Sakura somewhere, to a place he would never take anyone else. But what happens from then on?


The sun began to rise, filling the sky full of color. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Morning already? she said to herself. Quickly she got out of bed and changed her clothes. As she headed downstairs she could hear her mother's voice calling to her.

"Sakura, get something to eat before you go." her mom said.

Without saying anything she walked through the kitchen and grabbed an apple athen quickly walked out the back door. As she made her way down the street, a figure caught her eye. It was Sasuke.

He must be on his way to meet Kakashi-sensei like me. She thought. Slowly she made her way to his side.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hey." He replied, his face containing no expression as usual. "We better get going or we're going to be late."

They both made their way to the bridge where Naruto was.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled.

"So Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet? Well, at least we are not late." She said.

About another ten minutes passed by and Kakashi appeared before them.

"Today I have a special task for the three of you." Kakashi said as he grinned beneath the mask on his face.

"What kind of special task?" Sakura asked, her voice sounded confused.

"Tonight there is going to be a festival here in the village and Iruka needs some help from the village shinobi to help set it up." He replied.

"Yay a festival! This is going to be fun!" Naruto yelled in a very excited tone.

"Alright then. You guys should head over to the Ninjas Academy and see what Iruka needs help with." He said and vanished before anyone could reply.

The three genin ninja made their way to the Academy and were assigned jobs by Iruka. The day passed by quickly and the festival was up and running.

Naruto and Sasuke stood at the Ichiraku noodle Shop where they were to meet Sakura. Naruto turned his head, with something catching his eye, Sakura. She slowly walked down the street towards them. She was wearing a beautiful kimono and she was all dressed up for the festival.

"Wow Sakura you look beautiful!" Naruto said a big grin crossing his face.

"Thanks." She replied, smiling.

Sasuke just stood there, his face turning slightly red. His mouth opened but no words came out. Closely she watched him.

A few hours passed by and the festival had ended. Naruto was the first to head home.

"Bye guys!" he said as he began to run home, waving to them as he left.

"Well, I better be heading home as well." Sakura said as she began to turn around.

Before she could go anywhere Sasuke grabbed her wrist and smiled.

What is he thinking? And why does he have my wrist? She thought over and over to herself.

Slowly he pulled her behind him as he headed towards the district where he lived. A little ways down the road was his home. But before they could reach his door he turned down a pathway on the side of the house that kead to a place behind the house.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, confused.

"A special place. Somewhere I have never taken anyone before." He said before he paused for a second. "The Uchiha Gardens." He added.

Uchiha Gardens? She asked herself.

As they made their way to the end of the pathway a beautiful garden came into view. Through the center was a small ricer with a little bridge crossing it, along the edges were beautiful cherry blossoms and all around them were magnificent flowers of all colors.

"Wow. It's really beautiful here." She said, her eyes sparkling. "But why did you want to bring me here?"

But she didn't have time to reply before he began to lean in. Slowly he leaned towards her, their lips meeting. He kissed her passionately with her kissing back. She was confused. What was he doing? She continueously asked herself. After a few moments their lips seperated and he stood up straight.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

"Sakura. I need to tell you something important." He said, blushing a little.

"Yeah what is it?" Sakura asked.

"I...I love you, Sakura." Sasuke said. He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She was speechless. Her face turned red and tears began to run down her cheeks. Not tears of sadness but tears of joy. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too." She replied softly as she tried to wipe away all the tears from her eyes.

He wiped the tears from her eyes and picked her up, holding her in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, a joyful smile came upon her face.

The one she had always loved, now loved her back. 


End file.
